The Power Lines Went Out
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: The fluffiness Kurt and Blaine get up to when the power goes out! KLAINE FLUFF! Enjoy!


**The Power Lines Went Out**

' I still can't believe you went to see the Warblers without me' Kurt said, handing Blaine the bowl of popcorn. The curly haired, ex-Warbler chuckled.

' Sorry, it was a spontaneous thing when I was heading home'

' It's okay, I just would have killed to see the final works of Uptown Girl, they've been going on about it on facebook long enough' Kurt pointed out, laughing too as he threw himself down on the couch beside his boyfriend. ' Just don't tell Finn or Rachel that you went and didn't film it, they'll go all Lima Heights on that gorgeous ass of yours'

Blaine grinned, leaning in close. ' And we wouldn't want that now would we' he said huskily, exaggerating a wink.

Kurt blushed. It was Friday, and with Burt and Carole in Washington for some sort of Senate meeting that Kurt didn't entirely understand, and Finn staying the night at Puck's house for a twelve hour long X-Box marathon that Kurt again didn't entirely understand, Kurt had invited Blaine over for a film and sleepover night, though the idea of Blaine staying round in his otherwise empty house still made him blush like a school girl.

It was only two weeks since they'd had sex, and Kurt was relieved that it hadn't changed the dynamic of their loving relationship as much as he suspected it would, though every time Blaine touched him now, wherever he touched felt warm and sent tingles up his spine, and Blaine seemed to lean in closer a lot more now, or was that just his imagination?

Blaine put in the first movie, smiling when Kurt draped a comforter over himself, holding up the side for him, giggling when he practically dived under. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him back against his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, as the movie started. It was Inception tonight, a movie you had to concentrate on to understand anything at all, a feat Kurt was certain he would never achieve with the delicious smelling Blaine wrapped around him.

The rain and wind crashed outside, chilling the air and forcing the two boys curled up on the couch in the Hudmel living room to cuddle closer together, not that they were complaining. What was quickly turning into a storm had been going on all day on and off, and Burt had been texting his son for most of it to be sure he was okay, ever receiving the reply of "yes of course he was", leaving out the part about Blaine being there. Burt liked Blaine; he just didn't trust him alone in his house with his son.

Kurt had taken to giggling inside his own head at the thought of his father worrying that Blaine was going to take his young son's virtue.

It was halfway through a loud shooting scene that Kurt realised that he had absolutely no idea what was happening, distracted by Blaine's nimble fingers tracing patterns on his lower stomach.

' Blaine' he finally spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them.

' Hm?'

' I have no clue what's going on, can we just make out instead?'

' Absolutely' was Blaine's only reply before Kurt felt himself falling backwards onto the couch as his boyfriend slid out of the way, his squeak of surprise cut short by Blaine's lips crashing into his own.

He moaned softly as Blaine's body pressed on top of his own, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. He parted his lips, eagerly accepting the intruding tongue, wrapping his own around it, feeling a silly sense of pride as Blaine groaned into his mouth.

' I hate Inception' Blaine whispered when he pulled away for air. Kurt giggled.

' Me too, it sucks'

Blaine grinned again. ' You know what else suck…'

However Kurt never found out what sucks – though he had a pretty good idea what – as they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

Kurt's first reaction was to yelp and sit up abruptly, knocking into Blaine and sending him rolling off the couch with the popcorn bowl and comforter in tow.

' Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'

' Yeah, just hurt my gorgeous ass' Blaine groaned, sitting up. ' And I think there's popcorn in my hair' he added with a chuckle, dislodging the popcorn bowl from where it had landed on his head. Kurt smiled; feeling silly when he remembered his boyfriend couldn't see him. ' It's probably from the storm but did you want me to check the fuse box just in case?'

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, feeling silly again.

' Would you even know what you were looking at?'

' Probably not'

' Good coz I'm not completely sure where the box is anyway'

Blaine laughed, standing up shakily, brushing off the popcorn and looking around the now very dark house.

' We should at least find some candles since we're both unless otherwise' he suggested, holding out a hand, startled when it quickly connected with Kurt's, smiling as his boyfriend clung to it tightly.

Kurt wasn't a fan of the dark, he knew that for a fact, and would always sleep with a lamp on, unless the girls were sleeping over because he didn't want them to know about his "childish" fear. It had taken a few months for him to even reveal this to Blaine, who had just found it made Kurt even more adorable.

He tugged him up off the couch, feeling Kurt almost press against him as they made their way blindly to the kitchen.

' Okay, if I were a candle, where would I be?' Blaine mused, mostly to himself, pleased to hear Kurt giggle beside him, grasping at the air when he let go of his hand suddenly. ' Where you go?'

' The candles are in the cupboard under the sink' Kurt explained, his silhouette moving across to the sink cautiously, arms flailing in front of him.

' Careful' Blaine couldn't help saying, remaining where he was by the counter of the breakfast bar so Kurt didn't lose him. That would just freak him out.

' It's fine' Kurt replied, crouching down to open the cupboard under the sink. Blaine heard some rustling around, trying to peer through the thick darkness at his boyfriend, shivering as the wind blew harder outside.

' You okay? Can I help at all?'

' What?' BANG! ' Ow!'

' Kurt!' Blaine gasped, lurching forward blindly, colliding with Kurt still crouched on the floor, sending them both crashing to the ground. Blaine winced as he caught himself with his arms, hands either side of Kurt's head. ' Shit, sorry babe, are you okay? I'm so sorry'

' I'm fine' Kurt muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

' Did you hit your head on the floor?' Blaine fretted, not moving from where he lay over the slender boy beneath him.

' No, on the top of the cupboard, I found the candles' Kurt said, holding up a bag of long red candles. Blaine smiled. ' Blaine? However much I love this position, the floor is cold'

' Oh sorry' Blaine rolled off of him, scrambling to his feet and grasping for Kurt's hand, pulling him to his feet again, reaching up a hand to blindly stroke the back of Kurt's head. Kurt wordlessly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around him as well and resting his chin on the top of his head, still gently stroking the back of it.

' I love it when you hold me like this' Kurt sighed in content, closing his eyes, moving his arms under Blaine's jacket, shivering slightly.

' I love holding you like this' Blaine replied, pulling him in even closer. ' But I think we should go upstairs, you feel really cold'

' Just…let's just stay here a few more minutes…' Kurt cut off, eyes snapping open at the sound of Bruno Mars singing out of his phone in his pocket. He grumbled audibly, keeping one arm around Blaine and yanking out his phone, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder as he held the phone to his ear. ' What Finn?'

_' Hey dude! The power's out! I've been trying to call the home phone but you didn't pick up so I figured you would answer your mobile'_

Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling Blaine's chest vibrate as he silently laughed at his boyfriend's brother's naivety. ' Great, what did you want?'

_' I was just checking you were alright. I know how much you hate the dark, especially when you all alone'_

Kurt smiled. ' That's very sweet Finn…wait, did you tell Noah that I don't like the dark?'

_' Yeah, he says your girl is showing but I'm not completely sure what he meant…'_

' It doesn't matter, I'm fine, I'm not alone, Blaine's here'

_' Oh yeah…um…should I come home or err…will that just be uncomfortable?'_

' No, stay at Noah's, it's dangerous to drive during a power cut anyway. I'll be fine'

_' Okay, as long as you're sure, we're going to watch movies on Puck's laptop until it runs out of battery so I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Puck says get some Hummel, but I'm sure what that means either, get what…?'_

' It's not important Finn! I'll see you tomorrow, look after yourselves, and try to get some sleep' Kurt exclaimed, cutting off whatever Finn was going to ask.

_' Yeah you too little bro…I mean not like you'll be up all night with Blaine or anything…not that I have a problem with you two…I mean…um…'_

' Finn, just hang up the phone'

_' Yeah, see you tomorrow Kurt'_

' Bye Finn' Kurt sighed, hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket, rolling his eyes when Blaine burst out laughing, loudly, as soon as he did so. ' It's not funny, I live with a child'

' It's hilarious! Jack would love him!' Blaine chuckled breathlessly. Kurt smiled at the mention of his boyfriend's brother but didn't say anything instead pressed a kiss to Blaine's collarbone, making him shiver and his laughter to stutter.

' Come on, it's getting cold, let's go upstairs and cuddle on my bed' Kurt suggested, stepping way from Blaine reluctantly and taking his hand, letting him lead the way, thankful that he'd already put his overnight bag upstairs, preferable rather than searching for it in the pitch black. ' I'm sorry about the movie, we can watch it another time' he said as they climbed the stairs with the pack of candles and holders, and a box of matches.

' Doesn't matter, I wasn't really watching it anyway' Blaine shrugged, holding his hand tightly as he led the way to Kurt's bedroom.

' You weren't?'

' Nope, it was just an excuse to hold the most gorgeous boy in the world for a few straight hours'

Kurt blushed, glad for the dark for once. Blaine opened the door for him, closing it behind himself and feeling around for the bed, sitting Kurt down onto it.

' Here, hold this' he instructed, holding out a candle from the pack and pulling out a match. The lit match cast a pleasant orange glow across their faces, and they smiled at each other as Blaine carefully lit the candle, setting it into a holder and placing it on the bedside table. Within five minutes, the room was lit dimly with the same pleasant orange glow, and Kurt couldn't help but sigh happily at the romance of the moment.

' Did you um…want to change into our…err…pyjamas before…um?' he stammered, gesturing to themselves, then Blaine's bag and his bed. Blaine chuckled, nodding, already stripping off his jacket and shirt before going to his bag.

Kurt had seen Blaine shirtless, of course he had, but it was something about the candlelight that stopping him in his tracks, staring at his boyfriend's bare skin shamelessly, striding over to his wardrobe and busying himself when Blaine suddenly looked up and caught him. He heard Blaine chuckle, quickly changing into his own pyjamas before turning back, his breath catching at the sight of Blaine, now wearing a vest top, sitting cross legged on his bed, duvet pushed back, waiting for him.

' Get out of your head and come cuddle with me' the former Warbler said, holding out his arms. Kurt eagerly hurried over, falling into his arms, giggling when Blaine pulled them down, throwing the duvet over their heads. ' So Mr. Hummel, shouldn't you be on facebook?'

' Huh?'

' Well you're usually documented these sorts of things for the girls'

' Very true' Kurt agreed, lifting the duvet to grab his phone from the bedside table, dropping it again and tapping onto facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>The power is out! Which means candlelit cuddle times with Mr. **Blaine Anderson**!

**Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **12 others **like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Aw! That's so adorable! I wish Mike was here so we could cuddle!

**Rachel Berry: **Me too. I wish Finn was here.

**Noah Puckerman: **Sorry ladies, the boys have all collected round mine to watch Die Hard on my laptop

**Finn Hudson**, **Artie Abrams **and **Michael Chang **like this

**Wes Montgomery: **Kurt, Blaine, you two remember to use protection now

**David Thompson: **Yes, your Warbler mummy and daddy will be very disappointed in you if you don't

**Thad Harwood: **We don't want any Warbler babies now

**Rachel Berry: **Blaine isn't a Warbler anymore, neither is Kurt

**Finn Hudson** likes this

**Jeff S. Starling: **Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, why do you think we have so many alumni?

**Nick Duval**, **Trent Nixon** and **14 others **like this

**Nick Duval: **Blaine totally should have brought you to Dalton with him the other week Kurt! It would have been so cool to see you!

**Jeff S. Starling**, **Luke Wright** and **16 others **like this

**Wes Montgomery: **BLAINE WENT TO DALTON!

**Rachel Berry: **BLAINE WENT TO DALTON!

**Finn Hudson: **BLAINE WENT TO DALTON!

**Blaine Anderson: **Shit, I'm in trouble

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt, biting his bottom lip, worried for only a moment before seeing the small smile from his boyfriend and throwing his Iphone aside.<p>

' Why am I chatting on facebook when I have a gorgeous boy next to me?' he grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, lying back on the bed and pulling Kurt with him to rest on his chest. ' So, what are you thinking?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I'm thinking that I wouldn't mind doing this forever'

' I'm happy spending forever with you' Blaine smiled, holding him tighter in his arms. ' Longer than forever if I can'

' I'd like that' Kurt agreed, frowning at the sudden thought of what might get in the way of that. Finn's obnoxious behaviour, Blaine's dad finding out that he had moved schools without telling him, Sebastian.

' I told you to get out of your head Kurt' Blaine told him. ' Stop thinking about the things that could tear us apart, none of them matter, none of them are capable of doing what you think they're going to do so forget about them'

Kurt sat up on his elbow, looking at Blaine through the darkness.

' How did you know?'

' I can read you Kurt, easier than you realise' Blaine told him, cupping his cheek gently. ' So just forget you, even just for tonight, nothing…nobody else matters but us, you and me. When I'm with you, nobody else is there, only darkness still remains, which I'm fine with, because when I'm with you, I begin to see the light'

Kurt smiled, heart thumping with warmth for the love of his life, nodding. ' Okay, so what did you want to talk about?'

Blaine ran a tongue over his bottom lip. ' Perhaps what we want to do for the rest of the night, now that the power lines went out'

* * *

><p>AN Quick one-shot but I hope you all like it! I was inspired when the power went out in my house last night, leaving me without a laptop capable of surviving more than half an hour without a constant charge, so I penned this all down! All I could think while I watched the flickering candles was what Kurt and Blaine would do in this situation.

I added a bit of Jack from my Prince Charming fic and a fun bit of facebook. Let me know if you can think of any other scenarios you'd like me to write for you, dedications of course!

Oh and see if you can pick all the Candles lyrics I've subtly put in ;P

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Keep reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


End file.
